Since XMen Isn’t on Air Anymore…
by Goddess Darkfire Storm
Summary: Since XMen isn’t on air anymore it became a plaything to myself and Randompersonnumber3. Very OOC since we haven't seen the show in over 4 years. This is what happens when they meet certian characters.


Just a fun fic. Everyone is going to be very out of character so don't complain to me. I haven't seen X-Men Evolution in like 4 years but I'm still a fan. I might even buy the season 1 discs and what they offer from Season 2 cuddles X-Mas money Since X-Men isn't on air anymore Jazz and I decided to have a little fun with our characters…

One fine day in Bayville High, a lost and confused young woman wandered around the school. Her name was Darkfire Storm, the new transfer student to the New York city. She had been all over the country, half because she was a successful and somewhat famous horse trainer, and half because she needed to transfer schools often because she kept picking fights.

The evil, satanic bell decided to ring just as she was trying to figure out which class room # 6000752 was. She accidentally bumped into another young woman about her age.

"I'm sorry!" she said, helping the other girl up. She nodded in return, ruffled but non the worse for wear. "Uh, could you help me find this class?" she asked, offering her schedule to the other student.

"Lets see…" the girl said. She had blonde hair with brown high lights and her blue eyes shifted to a neutral green as she pondered over the paper. "I think it's the gym."

"Thanks. God, can't these people just put Gym? And why the hell does the Gym have a room number anyway?" Darkfire scowled. The other girl shrugged and headed to class, leaving Darkfire to sprint to the Gym.

Upon arriving, the evil Gym teacher of doom loomed over her, leering. "You're late." He growled, thinking of how to torture Darkfire. She was undaunted and met his eyes calmly.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," she pointed out. Then the bell rang and he scowled. Darkfire gave a cute smile and went into line with the rest of her class. Lockers were assigned in the locker rooms and he began to go over the rules. Eventually, it got boring since Darkfire knew she would break most of the rules anyway. She gave a yawn as he finally told someone named Wagner to climb the rope.

A spry young man with navy blue hair stepped up and scaled the rope with agility and slid back down. "Easy," he said with a quick grin. The teacher fumed and glared at Darkfire. "Miss Storm, five pushups for yawning in class!"

Darkfire grumbled and got down before performing a rapid succession of perfect pushups. "Three, four, five, six… Oops, lost count." She said and hopped back to her feet. The coach groaned, his class was a bunch of smart-ass kids. It got even worse when Darkfire was called up to climb the rope. She pulled out a pair of leather gloves and only she did she climb the rope. Finally the bell rang.

Darkfire headed out of class and began to get a feel for the winding halls. But, unfortunately, she had only just located her next class when that damn bell rang again. Wanting to strangle the thing, she headed to her Mythology class. After Mythology, she managed to not be tardy to her Pre-Calculus class, though the math left her writhing in agony. Someday, math would be the death of her.

Lunch couldn't have been a bigger blessing, or a bigger pain in the ass. A group of teenagers were talking about her, calling her dark blue eyes terrible contacts, and saying she had done a horrible job in dying her head a dark brown that turned fiery red under light. She ignored in until one of the leaders called her a bitch.

Darkfire abandoned her lunch and advanced on the gaggle of gossiping airheads when the girl that had helped her in the hall tripped and spilled juice all over their designer shoes and explicit 'cute' shirts. She looked someone sorry, but also amused, and Darkfire gave a small laugh. That is, until the leader lunged at the young girl and attacked her. Darkfire leapt over her able and flung herself into the older girl, swinging a punch that sent her skidding.

"You…!" she growled, her face bruising already. She got unsteadily on her feet, but had sacond thoughts when Darkfire rolled her powerful shoulders and raised her fists again. She turned tail and fled. While they had been fighting, though, her friends had dumped all of Dakfire's lunch, tray and all, into the garbage. Pissed as hell, she chased them out of the cafeteria. She then returned to the younger girl.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" she replied softly.

"Darkfire," she introduced herself and offered her hand.

"Jazz," the blonde replied and shook her hand. "Nice right hook."

"Thanks. For once, no teachers around either." They chuckled.

"Want to share my lunch?" Jazz offered.

"Ah… no thanks. I'll get some food from the vending machines," she pulled out a small wad of money from her pocket and sighed. Not the best way to start her first day at school. Jazz nodded. "Anyway, see ya around."

"Bye," Jazz replied and they headed their separate ways.

Darkfire reached the vending machines and sighed when two red heads, probably not even students, began to talk about her. She subtly listened in.

"What do you think about her?" the male asked the female.

"I'm not quite sure yet," she replied

"She has a nasty temper, I saw her knock Brittany across the room," he replied, naming Darkfire's insulter.

The woman muttered to herself in response then said out loud, "Can't say I blame her. What does the professor say?"

"That she has immense power, but it's somewhat like Wanda's... He's not sure yet, it's still developing," he sighed softly, wishing he knew more about what they were dealing with.

"Unless she can keep a hold of it, things could get dangerous," she said with a knowing nod. What powers? Darkfire frowned and listened harder. The boy nodded.

"I was thinking about paying her house a visit after school... Do you want to come?"

"Sure," she agreed. That was the last straw. People planning on paying her a visit would have to ask first. She stepped out from behind the machines and looked at the pair.

"I hate being talked about behind my back," she popped open her soda and took a sip, "Talk to my face," she ordered, not caring how much like a challenge to a fight that sounded like. Both of them looked at her, startled.

"Hello, Darkfire, how are you?" the young man asked cautiously.

"Annoyed, you?" she responded.

"Pretty good," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

The woman came to the rescue. "May we come over to your house after school to talk?"

Darkfire brightened. "Sure thing," she said and wrote down her address. The man took the paper and she added, "I might not be at the house to come around back. And don't touch the gray horse. Bring friends, we can part-ay." With that she walked off with her snacks and sodas, a swagger in her step. They stared after her.

After school, Scott asked the others who would like to go to Darkfire's house after school. Almost everyone declined but the newest of the mutants, Jazz Arono.

"I'll do it. I finished all my work in class… while the teacher was talking." Scott shook his head, thinking her habits would catch up to her someday, but he said nothing and headed out to his car with Jean and Jazz.


End file.
